


For She is a Loyal One

by Siver



Category: Shadow of the Colossus
Genre: Gen, and wander mention, mono too but Agro focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Agro will always return. End game snippet.





	For She is a Loyal One

Light beats down in a harsh glare on the lone figure. Stone slips under hoof away from the chill depths toward a winding trail. All trails wend their way to the single centre of repeated journeys.

It is a long way, but she needs no light to guide her. For every fall she rises. For every parting there is a reunion. Though her certain steps are slow and a pain cuts through her, this single fact remains unchanged. Though she may stumble, she presses on.

She takes her steps by one. The smell of salt fades under a warmer scent as rock and sand give way to the softer touch of grass and breeze. It is not what she seeks, this place between one end and the next beginning.

She knows the slopes and fields now, where they passed and where they rested. She cannot rest now. She is close. Before her the structure looms above the bright and empty lands. They leave and they return. Theirs is a constant. Theirs is a repeated action as hoof meets step to rejoin the awaiting soul within.

A different soul awaits, one who glows, no longer a still and hollow shell. They are together at last, yet one of two is missing. They touch, hands to her face in an exchange of understanding. It is not over. As He followed a single ray of light, so she follows Him. She always returns. Now she guides and She follows past the ruins of their endings.

Though shape and place is different, she knows Him always. He rests in the stone pool. They were three, they were two, and as the Beloved lifts him they are three again.

There is a last journey. She bore them both down this slope and now they return beyond their beginning to a higher place. Now it is She who bears Him as she cannot. She leads their steps. She is their companion; she is their guide.

There are new scents in the green place above. Grass, tree and water. There is a warmth in the soft light shining down and something new in the life that gathers around them.

Their cycle is at an end. Something else has started.

And she will always remain.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the game (original PS2) for the first time and needed to give Agro some love. That horse broke my heart then simultaneously mended and broke it again. This is short but was a challenge.


End file.
